comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz is published by Marvel Comics under their Marvel Illustrated imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #2: 26 Oct 2011 Current Issue :Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #3: 30 Nov 2011 Next Issue :Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #4: 28 Dec 2011 Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Dorothy Gale' Allies *'The Scarecrow' *'The Cowardly Lion' *'The Tin Man' Enemies *'The Wicked Witch of the West' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Oz' Recent Storylines Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #2 Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #1 Past Storylines Ozma of Oz The Marvelous Land of Oz The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Collections Hardcovers *'Oz: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' - Collects The Wonderful Wizard of Oz #1-8. "When Kansas farm girl Dorothy flies away to the magical Land of Oz, she fatally flattens a Wicked Witch, liberates a living Scarecrow and is hailed by the Munchkin people as a great sorceress... but all she really wants to know is: how does she get home?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129219 *'Oz: The Marvelous Land of Oz' - Collects The Marvelous Land of Oz #1-8. "Join new characters Tip and Jack Pumpkinhead as they're whisked to Oz, and meet foes and friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514028X *'Oz: Ozma of Oz' - Collects Ozma of Oz #1-8. "Dorothy Gale plunges into adventure again, this time with a talking chicken named Billina. Dorothy and Billina are washed off their sailing ship to face drowning, starvation - and screaming Wheelers, strange men with wheels instead of hands and feet." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142479 Trade Paperbacks *'Oz: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' - Collects The Wonderful Wizard of Oz #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145907 *'Oz: The Marvelous Land of Oz' - Collects The Marvelous Land of Oz #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140875 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Covers: Eric Shanower, Based on the Novel by L. Frank Baum. Pencils/Covers: Skottie Young. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Dorothy & The Wizard in Oz #4: 28 Dec 2011 News & Features * 28 Sep 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/ozma-of-oz-interview-100928.html Dorothy Returns w/ New Friends For All-Ages Ozma of Oz] * 25 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060924-SkottieYoung-Oz.html The Wonderful Artist of Oz: Skottie Young Talks Return] * 23 Jun 2009 - Eric Shanower Returns to the 'Marvel'-ous Land of Oz * 05 Jan 2009 - Word Balloon: Skottie Young (audio) Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Fantasy Category:Adaptation